


Book 2: Scott

by Sugilite



Series: Friends vs. Fiction [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Original friend's character, Tea Party, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilite/pseuds/Sugilite
Summary: This series can be read in any order, and with my friend's permission involves my friend's ocs shipped in platonic and romantic relationships with some of their favorite characters. Each book is a friend and each chapter is a ship. Hope you enjoy!





	Book 2: Scott

**Author's Note:**

> This book contains my friend's OC Scott. Scott and Reinhardt are on their first date, and it's a tea party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea Party time with Reinhardt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains reference to sex/sexual content

“More tea?” Scott asked with a big smile. He sat in a beautiful peony garden across from the very man he worshipped. Scott nodded unconsciously, too lost in the eyes of the strong man in front of him to give a purposeful answer. Reinhardt just chuckled lightly at Scott and poured another cup. Scott couldn't look away to take the cup; it had finally happened - the man of his dreams had asked him out. Scott was completely enamored, and Reinhardt couldn't help but tease him a little.  _ Poke.  _ Scott snapped out of his daze and blinked quickly, blushing.

 

“Hey.” He whispered

 

“Hey there.” Reinhardt smiled, causing Scott to blush more. 

 

“Reinhardt…” Scott paused, sipping his tea and looked down at his cup. He fiddled his fingers around the ceramic. His long, brown hair now falling in his face. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Why me?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Why me? Of all the people, why'd you choose me to go on a date with?”

 

“You really want to know?”

 

“Please…”

 

“It'll probably sound insane.”

 

“Reinhardt...Please...I don't care.”

 

“Okay. Well...I've always thought you were cute and sweet. And I told myself you'd be wonderful to get to know more. However, I never thought anything more on it till a few weeks ago…” Reinhardt paused. He sat back and grunted with a smile. “I had a dream...About you. About...Us. And it was the most beautifully crafted dream I have ever seen. When I woke I knew in my heart I had to pursue it. I have always liked you, Scott. It just took that dream for me to finally go for it.”

 

“I love it...I never thought you even noticed me.”

 

“Scott…” Reinhardt walked over to Scott and kneeled beside him. He lifted Scott's chin till his face met Reinhardt’s own. “I have always noticed you. Seen you more than anyone else ever has. When no one else did.” Reinhardt leaned in and planted his lips gently to Scott's. Scott flushed a bright deep pink and sunk into it, kissing him back. When the two parted they couldn't help but give off the brightest grins possible. Reinhardt picked up Scott and laid him gently on the ground. “I think I'm actually in love with you, Scott.”

 

“I've been head over heels for you since I first saw you…Take me.” Scott replied sheepishly. Reinhardt smiled and leaned over Scott. His mouth now meeting his with more firmness than before. The two slowly leaned into each other and Reinhardt, gently but tightly, wrapped his arms around Scott, pulling him closer...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Credit: Goes to Sean S.
> 
> SchweenWinchester - please check out his content on archive.


End file.
